The present disclosure generally relates to vehicle seats found in larger vehicles, such as vans, minivans, and sport utility vehicles. These larger vehicles can include three rows of vehicle seats: a first row of seats where the driver is located, a second row of seats behind the first row, and a third row of seats behind the second row. Ingress to and egress from the third row of seats can be difficult. Where the second row, also referred to as the mid-row seats, includes two outboard seats, these outboard seats pivot or tumble forward to allow a passenger access to and from the third row of seats. The outer most edge of each outboard seat, however, is situated near side frame pillars of the vehicle. Accordingly, little room may still be provided for ingress to and egress from the third row seats.
Decreasing the width of the outboard seats in the second row of seats can provide more space for ingress and egress. This, however, can lead to problems with child restraint systems, which can be commonly referred to as child seats. These known child seats typically rest on a vehicle seat and are latched thereto. A minimum width for supporting child seats on these second row seats is desirable; therefore, decreasing the width of the outboard seat may not be practicable.